Los Colores Exteriores: el color de todo
by TheUndeadpony
Summary: un fanfic de un fanfic, el original fue escrito por sir nanknight, en ese fic dentro del universo de Los colores exteriores, las mane 6 se enfrentan a la malvada alicorn Helldemina. cameos: Burning spades y Starshine: espero les agrade!


**LOS COLORES EXTERIORES: CÁPITULO NO CONTADO. **

**EL COLOR DE TODO**

** 1**

Aquella mañana, Ponyville se elevaba en luz como siempre; el olor de Sugarcube Corner llenó de inmediato el aire con el aroma de sus delicias, y la brisa fresca de la mañana atravesó sweet Apple acres donde fue bienvenida por el mecer de los manzanos rebosantes de fruto y las telas de Carousell eran revisadas por una poni atareada que deambulaba por sus salas. Pronto, un sonido poco peculiar se unió a la mañana de la ciudad equina, el golpear metálico de un martillo contra un yunque. Por que Ponyville ya tiene herrero.

Hermosas aves eran recibidas en la casita campirana, donde un dulce canto las recibía junto con semillas y trocitos de pan. Mientras que en Cloudsdale se iniciaban los preparativos para la lluvia y el arcoíris de entrada de primavera y aun cuando faltaba un día para la primavera los ponis ya comenzaban a prepararse.

La mañana estaría en calma de no ser por el apuro de Cloudsdale, pues la encargada de la lluvia y arcoíris ese día seria nada más y nada menos que Rainbow Dash, la poni azulada de crin multicolor cuya Cutie mark era sino una nube con un trueno multicolor.

-pongan esas cubetas de color por allá, ahora traigan el color naranja, no, no el azul no va en ese orden- dirigía con entusiasmo Rainbow- ¡ cuidado con esas maquinas de nubes Ditsy Doo!- reprendió-parece que todo por aquí necesita una buena lista de tareas, ¿eh Rainbow?- preguntó Twilight sparkle, mientras se sostenía en cloudsdale con ayuda de magia bajo sus cascos- no te ofendas twilight, pero esto no requiere de tu organización como la limpieza de invierno, pues no se si sabias, pero yo estoy a cargo; y cuando Rainbowdash esta a cargo, nada, pero nada puede salir- en ese momento fue interrumpida por u relámpago que impacto contra su espalda, erizando su crin y haciendo humear su cola- ¿mal?-completó Twilight conteniendo una risita.

-esa cerebro de pluma de Ditsy Doo debe estar husmeando de nuevo en las maquinas- en verdad necesitas ayuda cariño, no venimos solo para ver como arruinas tu aspecto, no pienso permitirlo- otra voz se unió a la conversación esta vez la de Rarity, quien era sostenida de nuevo con las alas de mariposa que Twilight ya sabia confeccionar.-¿acaso dudan de mi capacidad de liderazgo?- preguntó Rainbow sintiéndose obviamente desafiada- para nada cubito de azúcar, solo queremos apoyarte- mencionó Applejack desde la ventana , en donde flotaba en el globo junto con Pinkie Pie.

-si realmente quieren apoyarme, entonces dejen que haga esto por mi misma, realmente tengo que hacer esto así, preparar una arcoíris para la princesa no es un honor que se te concede todos los días-agregó Rainbow con obvia presión y nerviosismo.

-¿por que preparar algo así para la princesa? ¡¿Acaso no sabe lo terrible que saben estas cosas?! – arremetió Pinkie pie quien de alguna manera ya estaba junto a la tina de colores- debería probar mejor alguno biscochos con betún ó quizá panecillos rellenos con helado, ó ¡ya sé! ¡Crema de cacahuate encima de pan dulce relleno de helado sabor menta solo para variar!

-pinkie, no se trata de una muestra gastronómica- corrigió Twilight

-¿muestra? Yo estoy hablando de el hambre que tengo… ¿acaso soy la única poni que tiene hambre?

-creo que no s estamos saliendo del tema aquí- interrumpió Rainbow- el punto es que no necesito su ayuda chicas, la situación esta totalmente bajo control, aun con Ditsy doo y Fluttershy metiendo los cascos en el asunto, bajo mi capitanía, este será el mejor arcoíris visto en equiestria en mas de 20 años planos, así que regresen a ponyville-

-pero podemos ayudar- interrumpió Twilight-

- no gracias- contesto Rainbow

-en verdad no es ninguna molestia Rainbow- continuo Rarity.

-gracias por venir- canturreo Rainbow.

-seguro que hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte- sugirió Applejack

-que amable, pero no-

-por lo menos déjame traer algunos pastelillos, seguro que te vendría bien con chocolate- afirmo Pinkie-

- en verdad chicas , no es que rechace su ayuda pero todo esto del arcoíris para la princesa me tiene ocupada y si no me apresuro y sigo con distracciones lo mas seguro es que el arcoíris no salga perfecto, así que nos vemos después, gracias por venir- diciendo esto, Rainbow sacó a sus amigas para luego cerrar la puerta de el edificio blanco- pobre, esta bajo mucha presión- compadeció Twilight- eso fue de lo mas descortés que jamás he visto hacer a cualquier poni con un amigo- agregó Rarity indignada- tal vez se a lo mejor, nunca he visto a Rainbow tan presionada, quizá si le ayudamos solo la presionemos mas- reflexionó Twilight-

-será mejor que regresemos, aun queda mucho por hacer para la llegada de la primavera-dentro del edificio, Fluttershy , quien acababa de llegar se disponía a iniciar con su asignación de mezcla de colores para el rocío de primavera- llegas tarde Fluttershy- Reprendió Rainbow- pues…verás…yo… lo siento…tenia que…- quería responder la poni color amarillo- ah olvídalo, solo apresúrate, ¿de acuerdo?- Rainbow estaba apurada, aun faltaba mucho que hacer, y parecía no haber suficientes pegasos como para preparar una lluvia tan importante. ¡El trabajo parecía cada vez más agobiante!

Mientras, en la biblioteca, Burning spades y Twilight, ya se encontraban haciendo un re-inventario para asegurar que todo estuviera en orden, por segunda o tercera vez, según la lista de Twilight- me alegra tenerte aquí Burning- dijo Twilight- descuida Twilight, no es molestia, además, considero apropiado darle al menos una tarde libre a spike, y pues, mi trabajo de herrería esta finalizado por hoy-¿sabes?- comenzó Twilight- la princesa accedió a agregar tu libro a la biblioteca, dice que seria un placer contar con tan intrigante ejemplar- sabes que su majestad rebosa generosidad Twilight, pero no considero que mi libro deba estar aquí, aunque si es lo que su majestad desea, pues, habrá que darle importancia- contestó Burning, sin distraerse de sus ocupaciones- no seas modesto Burning, sin duda tu libro merece estar aquí, lo que me recuerda, debo llevarle este libro a Zecora, me lo pidió ayer y aun no he acudido a verle, ¿podrías quedarte un momento en l o que se lo llevo?- pidió Twilight con ternura- será un placer, contestó Burning.

Para cuando Twilight llego donde Zecora, esta ya estaba mezclando un caldero humeante con especias y algunos frutos que daban un olor dulce a la habitación- buen día Zecora, ¿Cómo va la mermelada para el banquete de primavera?

-ah, bienvenida twlight- Saludó zecora-

-perdona la tardanza con el libro, también hemos tenido muchísimo que hacer-

-descuida Twilight, no es puntualidad la que hace mermelada, sino los cascos hábiles de una poni atareada. Más no por eso la puntualidad se desprecia, sino más bien en alto se queda-

-en verdad lo siento zecora- se disculpó Twilight.

-disculpas no quiero oír soltar, ahora ven, mermelada vas a degustar-

-dando una probada a la mermelada, Twilight entonces sintió una explosión de gozo en su lengua, la dulzura de la mermelada de vallas salvajes, sin duda era uno de los manjares mas extraños y exquisitos que había probado, los azucares estaban bien mezclados, y la pulpa de la valla agregaba un color morado intenso al dulce, sin duda, mermelada digna de la princesa y sus invitados en Canterlot y Ponyville.

-esto es sin duda esplendido Zecora, me alegro de contar con tus habilidades- felicitó la yegua

-agradecer no debes más, pues esto lo hago para la fiesta alegrar, dulces y encantos para nuestra princesa, y para los ponis mermelada hecha con destreza- contestó Zecora.

Después de regresar de donde la zebra, Twilight se hallo en la plaza de ponyville, adornos de primavera y canastas con flores eran reunidas para la festividad del arcoíris, ponis de todos los tamaños ser apresuraban para concluir con los preparativos , mientras Twilight observaba con una sonrisa, distraída y en paz, fue interrumpida al chocar con un par de guardias reales.

-¡Auch!- exclamó Twilight.

-señorita sparkle- comenzó uno de los guardias- se le requiere en la prisión mágica de Canterlot- contesto el otro.

¿A mi?-

- así es, es de suma importancia que nos acompañe-

- la princesa nos pidió especial discreción con el asunto, así que síganos por favor-Twilight estaba sorprendida, ¿Por qué habrían de llevarla a un lugar como ese?... entonces l o recordó, ahí estaba siendo custodiado Scriptlore, el poni hechicero que había tratado de abrir una brecha para los "colores exteriores" solo para conseguir la entrada de los antibronis a Equestria.

Una vez estuvo en la prisión, fue conducida hasta donde Scriptlore, quien descansaba no en una mazmorra sino en una habitación cómoda provista de sellos mágicos que impedían que el hechicero fuera capaz de conjurar.

-la princesa desea que le ayude a descifrar lo que el anciano dice- comento el guardia- a la brevedad posible- añadió el otro- los dejaremos para que pueda comenzar- diciendo esto los guardias salieron de la habitación.

-ah, Twilight sparkle, deseaba verte- habló Scriptlore- espero que no siguas empedernido en que te llame excelencia…o si?- preguntó intrigada la yegua- no, por ahora te permito llamarme solo Scriptlore, pues ahora soy conductor de lo que acontecerá, un ojo sagrado que profetiza el fin de Equestria como lo conocemos- hablo subiendo la voz-, twilight, asustada, se acercó con cautela a Scriptlore- ¿Qué quieres decir?- he visto el Fin del mundo Twilight, traído por seis ponis que blandirán la obscuridad que se eleva triunfante, ¡los colores exteriores no llegarán, sino estarán aquí bajo el reinado de una nueva princesa! ¡Lo he visto señorita Sparkle, ella misma me lo ha dejado saber! Y te lo comunico para que prepares tu rendición, eres la única que merece salvación de la nueva reina, eres el nuevo pilar de su ascensión eres- ¡basta!- callo Twilight a Scriptlore- ¿Qué son todas estas tonterías de la nueva princesa?, ¿no has pasado ya suficientes locuras Scriptlore? Sin duda estas desvariando, pediré a la princesa que te reubique en un centro de descanso para ponis de edad avanzada, estar en canterlot ya no es sano para ti-

-¡¿Llamas senil al conductor del mensaje de los colores exteriores y al futuro consejero de su nueva majestad?! –

- nadie te llama senil Scriptlore, pero estar aquí te agota y no considero justo que sufras por esto, hablare con su majestad de inmediato, guarida, he terminado con el poni-

-¡no sabes lo que haces yegua, rechazar a la nueva princesa de Equestria te costará caro, los nuevos poderes de los nuevos seis serán abrumadores y ni sus joyitas podrán detener su ascensión, pues yo lo he visto, he sido testigo de la obscuridad que borra todo, de el venimos todos, y a el volvemos al cerrar los ojos!-

Gritaba Scriptlore mientras Twilight salía de la habitación- pobre poni, el asunto de los antibronis le ha dejado muy cansado.

-entonces mi estudiante mas preciada Twilight, ¿Qué opinas de esta "profecía " del fin del mundo de Scriptlore?- Pregunto la princesa Celestia una vez estuvo en conferencia con Twilight- sin duda el pobre poni necesita descanso de si mismo majestad, no sabe ya lo que dice, yo recomendaría que se le dieran vacaciones, obviamente con magia restringida-una decisión muy noble Twilight, y se hará entonces asi, pero hasta pasada la festividad de la primavera, Scriptlotre merece al menos pasar un rato agradable- decretó con amabilidad la bella princesa- incluso mi hermana adorada vendrá al evento de manera honoraria- eso será encantador su majestad- ambas yeguas hablaron por un largo tiempo más; Twilight aprovecho para contar su aprendizaje sobre la amistad a la princesa y lo que estaba descubriendo mediante la amistad con Burning spades- ¡por la magia de la amistad!, ¡Burning spades!-, discúlpeme majestad, debo regresar a la biblioteca, Burning me espera y ya debe esta preocupado- añadió Twilight con prisa- ve mi fiel estudiante, ya me contarás que más has aprendido- contestó la estoica princesa.

Twilight apresuro su paso una vez los guardias la llevaron a Ponyville en la carroza-¡que tarde es, pobre Burning, debe estar cansado- para cuando Twilight llego a su hogar, Spike se encontraba dormido en su cesta, mientras Burning leía un libro en el escritorio.- ¿complicaciones?- dijo Burning al ver entrar a la yegua- en realidad lo siento Burning- descuida no es ninguna molestia, extrañaba el silencio de una buena biblioteca, al menos antes de la llegada de spike- ¿puedo ofrecerte un sandwich de margaritas? – Dijo Twilight con amabilidad- será un placer- contesto el poni de rojizo pelaje.

La noche fue pasada por los ponis amigos hasta que Burning se despidió de Twilight para descansar, Twilight, al recostarse recordó los desvaríos de Scriptlore, ¿Por qué se sentía insegura hasta ahora? cerraba sus ojos y los volvía abrir con miedo, nunca había sentido algo así, le temía a la obscuridad de su habitación y no sabia por qué. Solo pudo conciliar el suelo al mantener una vela encendida junto a su cama.

La noche avanzo hasta el bosque Everfree traído por la bella princesa luna que llamaba al descanso de todo poni y criatura sobre Equestria, ni un sonido en Ponyville era escuchado mas allá de los gentiles grillos que arrullaban a los ponis con su canto. Las criaturas del Bosque dormían placenteramente y el velo del sueño se extendió pacíficamente sobre la tierra.

Fue entonces cuando aquel agujero se abrió; la realidad, rasgada cruelmente se dividió en dos, en medio de aquel bosque misterioso, para algunos, el Bosque Everfree, para otros; fuente de misterios y terror. Esa noche no iba a ser la excepción.

La criatura que entraba por el horripilante agujero, de inmediato se materializo en otra forma, una forma que solo el universo al que estaba entrando podía tolerar; cuatro patas, una larga crin, y un esbelto cuerpo hecho para correr, más revestido de una armadura color negro escamada y en corte de segmentata pero hermosa , con cascos relucientes pero agresivos .

Al instante que el corcel piso el suelo entrando a la dimensión, di un resoplido y afirmó con voz atronante- aquí es- el corcel levanto su cabeza, mostrando un yelmo del cual emergía un cuerno, reconociéndolo como unicornio, mientras sus portentosas alas negras le reconocían como Pegaso- parece que soy la primera en entrar, me he adelantado a mis hermanos, aunque los anti-bronis ya lograron pasar, son insignificantes; pues la naturaleza de este mundo no esta equilibrada y su poder quedó anulado.

Justo antes de que la herida dimensional se cerrase, otra criatura salió penosamente de ella, tomando la forma de un grifo, la criatura fue a posarse junto al corcel- ama, el equilibrio de este mundo esta dominado por la luz, puedo sentir como esta se ha dividido en espectro- murmuró el grifo con hastío.

-¿¡crees que no lo he sentido ya, feathersharp?!- reprendió la yegua girando sobre si y encendiendo sus ojos en luz roja, y elevando sus afiladas alas-parece que el dominio de aquella princesa aun es poderoso, incluso aplastante para el otro elemento de obscuridad de esta tierra, no importa, incluso la otra princesa se caerá ante el poder de aquella que tiene potestad sobre los colores exteriores- aseveró mientras levantaba de nuevo la mirada.

-si logra apoderarse de esta tierra antes de que cualquiera de sus hermanos entre, ni ellos significarán una amenaza para usted- farfulló Feathersharp, arañando con emoción el piso.

-tranquilo mi fiel soldado, para poder enfrentar a las princesas de estas tierras, debo primero encontrar a los antibronis, en ellos crearé mis elementos, mis armas de revolución, los grilletes para los colores de este mundo, y el barco de victoria para mi, la nueva reina de Canterlot y Equestria: Helldemina.¡ Temblad ponyville! El reinado del color ha llegado a su fin, todo regresará a la obscuridad de la que vino, no volverás a ver la luz de tu sol-amenazante, Helldemina abrió sus alas y comenzó a volar sin previo aviso hasta las entrañas del bosque seguida de cerca por feathersharp. Juntos, se perdieron al unísono en el horizonte en busca de los antibronis.

_Continuará…_

**2**

Sin duda los días habían sido largos y extenuantes para Rainbow dash, la preparación del arcoíris de primavera no era cosa sencilla, mucho menos cuando se es el poni capitán de arcoíris. Rainbow estaba mas que exhausta y con sueño, mas no iba a permitir que esas "distracciones " la turbaran de su deber, después de todo, era no solo para la princesa, sino para todo Equestria, se habia propuesto que su arcoíris de primavera seria visto por todos y cada uno de los ponis de la tierra; "todo debe ser perfecto" se repetía Rainbow para sí mientras dirigía, absolutamente todo. Insistía de manera casi obsesiva… al fin, todos los preparativos estuvieron completados, la maquina de lluvia dejaría primero caer nubes sobre Ponyville y canterlot, mientras que ella personalmente se encargaría del arcoíris, gracias a la ayuda de Burning Spades, Rainbow pudo encargar el dispositivo requerido para el arcoíris, el Rainbow pack, una mochila metálica que seria capas, según habia dicho Spades, de potencializar el sonic Rainboom de la poni azulada de manera que usando los pigmentos mágicos de Cloudsdale y la estela de espectro luminoso creado por Rainbow, harian del arcoíris de primavera de este año, el mas hermoso y magnifico de toda la historia de Equestria . provista de contenedores de cada color, la mochila parecía mas un cinturón que rodeaba a la poni, mientras que por su parte la poni usaba un atuendo especial para poder portar la mochila, lo cual la emociono al ver la increíble similitud del mismo con el uniforme de los wonderbolts. Un regalo de último minuto de Rarity.

Todo estaba listo, desde Cloudsdale, las nubes empezaron a emerger cargadas con rocio que daría inicio a la primavera, en canterlot, la princesa ya observaba desde el palco mas alto de su palacio, mientras la sociedad poni, almorzaba en carpas ubicadas en el jardín junto al salón donde la Gran gala del Galope se llevaba a cabo; en ponyville, mientras tanto, los ponis de tierra y unicornios ya estaban lsitos con una fiesta y banquetes provistos de delicias culinarias traídas desde donde Zecora y sweet Apple acres, mientras que sugarcube corner abrió de par en par sus puertas y colocando un puesto exterior, ofrecia ya pastelitos con mermelada y jalea de durazno; frutos y vallas, calabazas y zarzamoras, manzanas de todos los colores, algunas incluso acarameladas, bombones te sabor y algodón dulce, toda clase de golosinas para celebrar la primavera, muchas ponis adornaban su cabellera con flores y semillitas de alegría, otras vestían bellos atuendos con motivos florales , obviamente confeccionados en Carousell por Rarity.

Las manzanas y pies fueron encargo de Applejack y Big Macintosh, quienes esta vez habían sobrepasado su pedido debido a la enorme aceptacion que tuvo su repostería en Canterlot. En fin, un mar de sabor y olor, los sentidos más finos podrían empalagarse de felicidad al estar en Equestria ese dia; todo el sabor, el color y la textura desbordada por todo cuanto habia sido creado por ponis, pegasos y unicornios en esa celebración.

-sin duda esta primavera esta como un pastel de manzana recién horneado- festejó Applejack.

- ¡y que lo digas, hoy fuera dieta, es hora de comer hasta reventar! – Exclamó pinkie pie para después enterrar el rostro en una enorme tarta de arandano.

-Ugh, ¡ pinkie!, ¿podrias comer como un poni civilizado?- reprendió Rarity levantando una pata delantera.

-¿civilizado, desde cuando comer es cosa de Barbaros?-añadió la poni rosa mientras daba un enorme mordisco al panecillo de zarzamora frente a sí- ¿alguien ha visto a twilight y spades?- pregunto Fluttershy intrigada- no los he visto desde la mañana que fui a la biblioteca a regresar el libro de colorear que me prestaron- no te lo tomes a mal dulzura, pero creo que el libro era para que te lo quedaras, si era para colorear ¿no crees que era mas un regalo?- reflexionó Applejack con una sonrisa maternal-uy, entonces fue por eso que Burning Spades se extraño tanto al hojearlo- respondió Fluttershy ruborizada- no me atreví a colorear las imágenes, como se supone que los libros de la biblioteca se regresan yo… -no te preocupes pequeña Fluttershy, aprender es parte del crecimiento; te lo dice tu hermana mayor Pinkie Pie, la próxima vez no dudes en preguntarle a tu hermana algo,¿ si bizcochito?- interrumpió pinkie mimando a la poni amarilla- ya te dije que soy un año mayor que tu- comentaba dulcemente Fluttershy solo para ser interrumpida por un megáfono del cual salía la voz de la alcaldeza.

-¡bienvenidos, ciudadanos de Ponyville, al arcoíris anual de primavera, esta vez, nos honra que Canterlot se una a la celebración desde sus instalaciones en el palacio, pues se comenta por parte de la capitana de arcoriris que esta primavera será inolvidable!- vitoreo con fuerza la alcaldesa para luego recibir ovación por parte de los asistentes. Mientras la alcaldesa hablaba ceremoniosamente; en cloudsdale, Twilight y Burning Spades daban los últimos ajustes al Rainbow pack- disculpen mi comportamiento de ayer amigos, ustedes saben, la presión, el compromiso, todo eso que se requiere de una poni tan genial entregue a un evento como este- señaló rainbow con orgullo-no hay cuidado Rainbow, siempre y cuando no tengamos que volver a usar disfraces de héroes para hacerte entrar en razon- apuntó audazmente Twilight- ¿de que hablas?- pregunto intrigado Burning- es una larga historia- interrumpió Rainbow mientras Twilight soltaba una risita- ¿seguro que este cacharro me ayudará, Burning?, es decir, creo firmemente que soy capaz de crear un sonic rainboom lo suficientemente poderoso para ser visto desde canterlot- refunfuño una vez mas Rainbow- bueno, tu me pediste crear algo que te ayudara a que los colores del sonic Rainboom se intensificaran, lo único que hice fue el Rainbow pack, cuando llegues al sonic rainboom, las capsulas de color se abrirán y tu arcoíris se desplegará la doble, no, ¡al triple de su tamaño!, velo como una lupa que te ayudará a lograr lo que te propones- explicó Burning casi a modo de discurso- si lo sé, me lo has dicho unas cuantas veces ya, es solo que estoy algo…- ¿nerviosa?- interrumpió Twilight alegre- a la expectativa- corrigió Rainbow.

-como sea debes ir a al plataforma de despegue, nosotros regresaremos a Ponyville para ver tu obra maestra- dijo ceremonioso Burning, Rainbow solo se ruborizo ante tal halago y tras despedir a sus amigos se preparon para su despegue.

El clima era perfecto, el rocío de las nubes creadas con la capitanía de Rainbow fueron idóneas para la ocasión; la húmeda celebración anunció la llegada de la primavera, llenando de frescura toda planta y flor sobre Equestria, los prados se cubrieron de brillo y esplendor que solo puede ser visto en esta festividad, el agua; limpia y nutriente, cubrió como un manto arropador los campos, cual madre que se asegura que su poni mas pequeño tenga el mejor de los sueños de descanso, después de todo; el invierno había hecho que los campos no reverdecieran, y de no ser pro la limpieza de invierno, aun estarían cubiertos de nieve.

Todo poni presenció como las delicadas nubes rociaban con dulzura su agua sobre la tierra, esta, no era pesada como para mojar a un poni completamente, ni tampoco tan delicada como para pasar desapercibida, sol ose requería una carpa para evitar que los alimentos y bocadillos se humedecieran. Listones y mantas de color, puestos de golosinas y juguetes, una feria de primavera como ninguna otra, y hasta en el palacio, una princesa y su hermana pequeña degustaban una colorada y deliciosa manzana acaramelada.

Las nubes se apartaron, las miradas se enaltecieron y las expectativas hicieron silencio, a lo lejos; un sonido, el zumbido de un Pegaso que a toda velocidad se disponía a romper la barrera del sonido, y del espectro de luz, un suspiro, el ultimo antes de la gran ovación. De pronto, ¡el estruendo! La luz y sonido se convirtieron en cristal, un pony magnificiente habia roto sus limites una vez mas, y con ellos, el Rainbow pack hacia su entrada, ampliando su intensidad tal como Burning Spades predijo. El arcoíris se desplegó potentemente sobre Equestria, las tonalidades fijas del espectro de luz brillaron con la intensidad y el fulgor de su creadora y quedo plasmado en el cielo azul como un trofeo a la primavera; al menos un momento…

Para horror de los espectadores del mundo Equestriano, uno a uno los colores del monumento de fotones cayeron en obscuridad; perdiéndose en una negrura incomprensible y aterradora para sus desafortunados espectadores. El grito de asombro, el espanto. Después ; el llanto, Rainbow dash habia caído de su vuelo de aterrizaje al ver como su "obra maestra" se mantenía incolora sobre la tierra- ¡No!- repetía una y otra vez al ver el horripilante arco.

Sin previo aviso, del arco formado en el cielo, desde su punta mas central, cayo aterrizando un corcel, negro como el miedo, aterrador como la noche, pero delicado como la frialdad invernal, junto con el dos grifos; uno portaba una capa negra y el otro, de plumaje negro con puntas azules y garras afiladas parecía comandar al otro mas pequeño.

el poni color negro abrió sus alas para abrir un portal negro a sus espaldas, del cual seis ponis sin color ni marca de nacimiento emergieron; portando seis joyas negras cual carbón en sus cuerpos: uno llevaba una tiara horripilante, sus entrelazados parecían terribles espinas puntiagudas, mientras los demás portaban extraños collares de similar diseño.

-¡Celestia; luna!- gritó por fin la yegua negra-¡yo, Helldemina, dueña de los colores exteriores, declaro la guerra a Ponyville y a todos sus habitantes!- sin chistar, un trueno de luz y noche impacto contra el suelo, ya la terminar, las dos princesas se encontraban, amenazadoras con alas abiertas y armaduras de batalla frente a la intrusa- ¡declarar la guerra contra nosotros es imperdonable, serás enfrentada con todo el poder de Equestria!-declaró la princesa luna con la voz atronante oficial de Canterlot- no tenemos deseos de pelear por esto, debe haber otra solución, Helldemina- intentó razonar la princesa Celestia, quien pro mera precaucion portaba armadura de Alicorn, al igual que su hermana- ¡debiles!- Grito la yegua negra Helldemina- este mundo pretenecerá y será engullido pro la obscuridad, una obscuridad real, no la noche insípida de sus pobres princesas, o su vanal mañana, sol o el abismo eterno será el refugio de los ponis, nadie los recordará después de esto, serán sepultados en la memoria más profunda de los que los admiran fuera de aquí, y los colores exteriores dominaremos una vez mas el corazón de los vivos! – para cuando acabó de Hablar Helldemina, las seis ponis de la armonía ya se encontraban junto a sus princesas, dispuestas a enfrentar este nuevo peligro, mas no todas estaban en sintonía, Rainbow Dash se miraba insegura y arrepentida, incluso temerosa; después de todo, ¿Cómo podría enfrentar a un enemigo cuando falló en su elemento?... ¿como enfrentaría a Helldemina y a sus seis misteriosos ponis, cuando no fue capaz de ser su palabra?

-La reina de Equestria es bondadosa, haremos esta guerra asi- comenzó a hablar Helldemina rodeando a las ponis coloridas junto con sus secuaces, en dos días, nos enfrentaremos hasta el final en el arco de obsuridad, me encargaré que sea un digno escenario para su derrota,¿no les parece increíble mi magnificencia? Darles la oportunidad de luchar ridículamente por su tierra, ¿acaso no soy magnánima?-

-¡estas loca de atar si crees que entregaremos nuestro hogar sin dar pelea, colega!- respondió Applejack con enojo.

-¡ verás que no hay nada que nuestros elementos no puedan sortear, Helldemina; tu serás derrotada!- amenazo Twilight.

-eso está por verse, pequeños y ridículos ponis, esta por verse…Feather Sharp, Gilda, encargense de Ponyville mientras los antibronis de la discordia y yo preparamos el coliseo- ordeno arrogantemente Helldemina- nos vemos…Alicorns, y ponis armoniosos –termino de decir para desaparecer junto con sus ponis en un torbellino de obscuridad.

Rainbow palideció, Gilda apoyando a Helldemina; sabia que la grifo tenia circunstancias, pero no la creería capaz de destruir Ponyville solo por una rencilla tonta de antaño. Lso grifos desplegaron sus alas y comenzaron a aterrorizar la ciudad, de inmediato, Las alicorns comenzaron a batallar con ellas, Celestia, lanzaba conjuros de prisión Pétrea contra los grifos, mientras Luna hechizos de sueño, las ponis de la armonía por su parte; ayudaban con la evacuación de la ciudad; Twilight sparkle se dedicó entonces a conjurar, un escudo protector que revistiera ponyville y la casa de Zecora, Applejack no dudo en tirar de patadas a Feathersharp y este, no dudo en lanzar certeros zarpazos a la poni, Applejack los esquivó con agilidad, mientras se reubicaba para otro ataque, La princesa luna lanzo un hechizo de sueño sobre Feathersharp, este esquivándolo, emprendió retirada hacia el arco negro.

Gilda no tuvo tanta suerte, después de pelear contra la magia de Twilight, y caer presa de un disparo mágico de Pinkie Pie; Rainbow dash pudo dejarla inconciente de una fuerte patada en el pico. De inmediato, Celestia colocó sellos de fuerza alrededor de Gilda evitando que se moviera- ¡llevadla a la prisión mágica!- ordeno feroz la princesa luna, mientras su guardia personal se encargaba del grifo.

-solo dos días- comentó preocupada Twilight después de conjurar el escudo- primero los antibronis, ¿luego esto?, en verdad no se que esta pasando yo, no tuve ninguna señal- la tuvimos Twilight sparkle, pero no hicimos caso de ella- dijo con pesar La princesa Celestia aun portando su armadura de Alicorn- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se declaró la guerra en Equestria así- Declaró luna igualmente triste-

-¡l o que debemos hacer es interrogar a Gilda, asi sabremos los planes de esos miserables ponis y su "reina" de pacotilla!- gruño con apretando los dientes Rainbow Dash.

-pro favor no la lastime, su majestad- suplicó Fluttershy.

-no te preocupes Fluttershy, solo la interrogaremos, no le haremos daño- Respondió tranquilamente la princesa.

De pronto, una explosión venida de Canterlot sorprendió a todo poni; la prisión mágica habia sido violada. En un parpadeo de teletrasportacion, celestia llevó a toda su compañía al lugar, donde solo pudieron observar una estela de humo blanco y a dos ponis que emergían de las ruinas de la prisión, uno era Scriptlore, y el otro portaba una capucha de estrellas y una marca decolorada muy familiar, los ojos de este unicornio, blancos cual destello y su piel, sin color ni esencia- ¡Trixie!- exclamó Rarity al verla- ¡no puede ser!- completó pinkie Pie- ¡alto!- ordenó Celestia al dúo, pero Trixie no obedeció, sino que arrojándose contra la princesa, emitió un poderoso hechizo aturdidor que dejo paralizadas a las ponis coloridas, mas no a las Alicorns, quienes de inmediato les dieron persecución. Una vez que Twilight y rarity salieron del estupor, se incorporaron con magia a la carrera, mientras las pegasos y ponis de tierra seguían de cerca a vuelo y galope.- ¡este era tu lugar Twilight Sparkle, me veo obligado a usar a esta inútil marioneta como medio de escape!- gritó scriptlore al escapar de las ponis. La princesa celestia, conjuró sobre Trixie, quien de inmediato quedó petrificada, mientras, Twilight y Rarity, hacían lo posible por detener a Scriptlore. La princesa luna conjuro de nuevo el hechizo de sueño contra Scriptlore, pero éste fue tragado por un agujero negro que lo hizo desaparecer, mientras las equinas, se paraban en seco.

-ahora hay dos que interrogaremos- afirmó su majestad Celestia entristecida- Por Equestria, Por Canterlot- por Ponyville, sortearemos esta penuria con sacrificio… asi tengamos que quitarnos nuestras tiraras reales para salvar este mundo- Declaró con tristeza mientras seis ponis las miraban incrédulas y atónitas al escuchar tremenda noticia.

_Continuará…_

**3**

Lo primero que Gilda sintió al despertar, fue un aturdimiento; un dolor en el pico como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe, y después de dar un quejido dijo -¿Qué demonios paso? -

-¡ Eso es lo que queremos preguntarte, traidora!- escupió Rainbow con profundo enojo

-¿de que recuernos hablas poni?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber visto a un grifo muy apuesto, lo seguí para saber su nombre y ahora, me duele el pico-

-miente- agregó su majestad Celestia mientras su cuerno conjuraba el hechizo de zona de la verdad- ahora no podras sino decir la verdad, Gilda- Celestia miro a la grifo, en palabras de Twilight sparkle "no se que fue lo que Gilda vio en su majestad, pero de inmediato comenzó a hablar"

-de acuerdo, hablaré- dijo resignada Gilda- hace dos días deambulaba en el bosque everfree planeando una venganza contra pinkie pie, ¡no soporto a esa bruja! Cuando vi pasar un grifo y una poni encima de mi, al verlos, sabia que eran poderosos, y yo adoro el poder- dijo emocionada- lso segui hasta un a primitiva aldea donde ponis muy extraños habitaban, sin las ridículas marcas que ustedes llevan en sus traseros, o los colores chillantes de su pelaje. Solo sentí más interés. La poni comenzó a hablar a los ponis promesas sobre poder y reinado, escogió a seis y el grifo que la acompañaba, salto hacia mi y me preguntó: ¿tu también deseas poder?, contesté que si, fue entonces cuando perdí control de mi. La poni me conjuro algo en mi frente y perdi el conocimiento, ahora, me duele el pico y no me puedo mover. Termino de hablar la grifo, las ponis miraron a celestia, ella entonces conctestó- aun no nos has dicho todo, pero creo que de ti no podremos sacar lo que nos interesa- Luna interrumpió con la voz real de canterlot- ¡traigan a la otra de inmediato!- los guardias entonces trajeron a Trixie petrificada- ¡hey que pasa, libérenme, yo no tengo nada que ver!- gritó Gilda- ¿¡nada que ver, nada que ver?!, ¡me llamaste bruja! No soy una malvada bruja, no hago bailes malignos, y si me miras a los ojos no te pongo en trances, no mezclo calderos y no te pienso comer en un estofado! – Gilda miro a pinkie pie fastidiada mientras Rarity giraba los ojos hacia la derecha-serás liberada solo si prometes no tomar partido con Helldemina- Sentenció Applejack mirándola a los ojos- No lo sé, la idea de la venganza y el poder suena tan atractiva- las ponis hicieron brillar sus elementos de la armonía amenazadoramente- aunque pensándolo bien, ¿ que es el poder cuando tienes amigos tan bondadosos?-¿ podemos liberarla ahora su majestad?- preguntó Fluttershy suplicante- de acuerdo Flutershy, pero ella estará bajo tu cargo, le dejaré un sello de restricción que se activara cuando digas la palabra clave- y ¿Cuál es esa, su majestad?- pregunto la poni amarilla- un momento- aclaró su majestad- listo, escojela tu, habla cerca del sello y este tomará lo que digas como la palabra clave-en un tono bajito y con timidez Fluttershy habló al sello- rabanitos- al decirlo, el sello cambio de color azul a rojo, para después quedar azul de nuevo.

Una risa generalizada de las ponis fue escuchada, al ver donde estaba el sello de Gilda, habia quedado como cutie mark en su flanco- ahora tu también tienes una cutie mark, querida Gilda- señaló Rarity mientras Rainbow se revolcaba de risa en el piso- ¡silencio!- ordenó Luna- despertaré a la hechicera- y deshaciendo parcialmente el hechizo de Trixie, le ordenó- ¡despierta, unicornio!- trixie abrió sus ojos , estos aun en blanco ,se entrecerraron desafiantes –disfruten su Victoria parcial, gobernantes espurias de este mundo, Helldemina no tendrá compasión de ustedes, la magia d e la amistad se acabó y ni sus elementos podrán con el poder de la discordia- dijo son resolucion.

-deja de hablar en elegante Trixie, ¡por todos los pasteles de manzana, escupelo!- dijo Applejack danto un golpe con su casco delantero al piso.

-se los diré pro que por eso me deje atrapar, esos fueron los deseos de su majestad- comenzó Trixie- hace dos días cuando fie reclutada, la señora Helldemina me dio el poder para traer de regreso por unos instantes a Discord; al hablar con el pude constatar una cosa, lo opuesto a la armonía, es la discordia; con Discord como fuente, pude extraerle la magia requerida para el encargo se su majestad- Twilight sparkle la interrumpió- usaste a Discord, ¿Cómo fuente?- asi es- prosiguió Trixie- de la piedra, libere parte de s u cuerpo sin que el lo supiera, y robe su magia de Discordia y la entregué a mi señora, ella, haciendo uso de esa magia, reclutó a seis antibronis, para crear ¡los elementos de la discordia: mentira, odio, avaricia, crueldad, traición y brujería!. No tienen salvación ponis, los poderes de la discordia han reinado de donde Helldemina viene por miles de años, ella es ama de esos elementos y los antibronis sus soldados, luchen cuanto quieran, el poder de los nuevos elementos aplastará su mundo y gobernara con casco de hierro!- Celestia petrificó de nuevo a Trixie-no sigas hablando, no sabes lo que dices-¿a no?- preguntó Rarity- no, no lo sabe, ella esta obviamente bajo el control de Helldemina, ella puso un sello de voluntad en sus ojos, es prácticamente una esclava, será mejor que pro ahora se quede así- afirmó Twilight- tenemos dos días, mis pequeños ponis, y sugiero que tomen bases de entrenamiento mágico y con armas- agrego su majestad celestia- y ahora que hay un herrero competente, creo que sería buena idea que aprendieran de el, según sé; el estudio en la academia.

-Burning spades- Recordó Rainbow con una sonrisa- el podrá enseñarnos a usar espadas y podrá forjarnos armaduras; bueno a las que podamos- primero deberemos hacer una estrategia- sugirió Twilight- eso será prudente mis pequeños ponis, Luna; debemos irnos- Declaró celestia dando la espalda- ¡¿ que, a donde van su majestad?!- pregunto Applejack sorprendida- mi hermana te lo dijo Applejack, debemos quitarnos nuestras tiaras por el bien de Equestria…regresaremos en dos días- Afirmó Luna- pero sin ustedes, no podremos- agregaba Fluttershy- podrán Fluttershy, confiamos en ustedes, por ahora el destino de Equestria esta en sus manos , lleven al herrero, el les será de ayuda en el campo de batalla- al decir esto ambas princesas emprendieron vuelo fuera de Ponyville y canterlot, esta visión era reconfortante para las ponis de la armonía, pero para Ponyville y Canterlot, solo era presagio de el fin.

Pronto, el pánico devoró ambas ciudades, los ponis clamaban por sus princesas, y culpaban a Helldemina por su auscencia:

-han huido acobardadas-

-Helldemina ha ganado sin pelear, nuestras princesas han huido-

-Helldemina es en la única en la que podemos confiar ahora-

Esas y muchas otras porquerías eran declaradas por los ponis, sin que las ponis de la armonía pudieran hacer algo al respecto, cuando acababan de hablar con alguien, alguien mas entraba en pánico… ahí fue cuando sucedió, con cada poni que caia presa del pánico, se manifestaba la discordia, en forma de aquellos elementos, los ponis comenzaron a mentir, a robar y a ser crueles- ¡esto no puede esperar dos días chicas!- apresuró Rainbow- ¡Twilight tienes que hacer algo para darnos tiempo!- suplicó Rarity-lo sé, y tendrás que ayudarme…- ¿Qué planeas?- preguntó Pinkie- un hechizo de bloqueo dimensional- dijo preocupada Twilight- pero Twilight, ¡ese hechizo es solo teoría, ningún poni lo ha intentado!- replicó Rarity asustada- lo sé, lo sé- contestó Twilight- ¿Por qué están peligroso Twilight?- preguntó fluttershy- si Rarity y yo fallamos, quedaremos atrapadas en una sección de nuestro mundo, para siempre!-

-Debemos intentarlo- dijo Rarity con decisión- entonces necesitarán mucha ayuda- una voz interrumpió a las ponis coloridas- ¡Starshine!- dijo emocionada Twilight- ¿crees que sea posible?- si lo podemos soñar, se pude hacer- contestó starshine avanzando- pero no será fácil- ¡ háganlo de una buena vez!- suplicó Applejack- ¿sabes la teoría, Starshine?- preguntó Twilight- la conozco, y estoy lista- contesto starshine- yo no sé nada de eso chicas —agregó Rarity avergonzada- pero supongo que sabes cantar- dictó starshine- si , si sé- bien entonces cantarás esto mientras activas tu cuerno- Starshine entonces, le dio una hoja a Rarity- debemos cantar las tres al mismo tiempo y activar la magia en el momento adecuado, si nos desfasamos aunque sea una nota, el hechizo será un desastre- indico Twilight Sparkle- el hechizo consta de ciento treinta estrofas, será arduo….¿listas?- Pregunto Twilight- ¡listas!- añadieron Starshine y Rarity- ¡aquí vamos!...-

_Continuará_

**4**

-pronto- añoraba Helldemina con ambición, mientras el arco negro se enroscaba en si mismo formando un espiral tenebroso en el cielo- Equestria me pertenecerá solo a mi- afirmaba con lujuria de poder – y ni su magia cantada podrá detener el avance de mi dominio-

Los seis ponis de la discordia avanzaron hacia ella y bajaron la cabeza en señal de sumisión- representas la grandeza de l mundo al que pertenecemos- dijo el poni central, en cuya cabeza reposaba aquella tiara horripilante- asi es mi fiel aprendiz, Nightsrike, y tu elemento: la Brujería será la nueva chispa que incendiará el corazón de estos ponis en miedo.

-¡al demonio con Equestria, todas las joyas del planeta me pertenecerán una vez acabemos con las princesas, como usted prometió!- añadió desesperado uno de los seis- Paciencia mi querida Greedflower, paciencia- consoló Helldemina.

-¡no te mereces tanto, es mas, dudo que logres algo para ti, pony patética sin vida!- reprendió otro de los seis- ah mi queridísima steelheart, representando tu elemento de crueldad ya desde ahora, continua asi- dijo orgullosa la princesa obscura.

-¡esos ponis desgraciados, odiosos y sin cerebro, los aniquilaré a todos, no quedara ninguno, no soportarán mi ira sobre sus cabezas!-bien dicho Grimsmile- felicitó Helldemina.

Los otros tres ponis no dijeron nada, y helldemina los miro firmemente- espero grandes cosas de ustedes, Hideoustrance, y Rottenfruit no se atrevan a fallarme…- sentenció hacia los seis.

-¡Feathersharp!- gritos con frialdad- ¿si, mi señora?- dijo este inclinándose- ¿Gilda fue atrapada como planeamos?-

-asi es, majestad-

-bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo entonces-

-majestad…-

-¿que quieres?-

-una de las princesas puso un sello mágico sobre Gilda, activar el inibidor mágico es, imposible así-

-¡por todos los demonios, que un mal rayo parta en dos a celestia!-

La discusión sobre el aro tenebroso ó Grimbow como le llamaba Helldemina se acaloró por una hora más, mientras en Ponyville, las ponis unicornio, cantaban sin cesar. Las silabas de cada estrofa comenzaban a doler en la garganta y los tonos se volvían cada vez mas difíciles de alcanzar, los compases subían su intensidad mientras el bloqueo dimensional se formaba alrededor de Ponyville en forma de una esfera traslucida, la bella voz de Rarity no perdía ritmo, pero si intensidad, Twilight sentía próximo su limite y Starshine sentía su garganta casi al borde del sangrado, aun faltaban estrofas y el hechizo temblaba. Rarity estaba por randirse cuando otra voz se unió a la suya, Fluttershy comenzó a cantar uniéndose perfectamente a l hechizo increíblemente, la voz d ela pony amarilla comenzó a tener efecto en el hechizo, potenciándolo, al darse cuenta, pinkie pie, Rainbow dash y Applejack unieron sus voces al hechizo, las ponis y la Pegaso tal vez no poseían magia propia pero los elementos de la armonía si, aliviando las cansadas voces de las unicornios, los elementos hicieron su labor de soporte, y pronto el hechizo mas temido de Equestria estuvo completo.

La división causó un efecto inmediato en ponyville, al estar fuera del alcance de los elementos de la discordia, los ponis de tierra, unicornios y pegasos regresaron a la normalidad, mientras que; las ponis de la armonía caían rendidas por el esfuerzo de conjuración.

-¿cuanto podremos estar asi, Twilight?- preguntó Applejack preocupada- cantamos el hechizo para dos días Applejack, asi que no podemos perder mas tiempo, requerimos de inmediato a Burning spades – la casa de burning estaba acuartelada, Burnin g habia tomado precauciones para evitar que sus materiales fueran sustraídos, Twiligth tocó a la puerta, esta de inmediato se abrió, mostrando a un Burning alterado-¡gracias a celestia, están con bien!-

-Requerimos de tu ayuda, debes hacernos armaduras y espadas para enfrentar a la desquiciada de Helldemina en Grimbow, y tu vas a venir con nosotros- soltó Rainbow dash.

-¡¿ que?!-

-Asi es Burning, con las princesas ausentes; no queda más opción que el enfrentamiento-agregó Applejack.

-ya veo, entonces no queda de otra…¡ a mi yunque!- un brillo creativo ilumino el rostro impaciente de Bunrning spades, al encender su forja, los martillazos comenzaron a oírse hasta Sweet Apple acres, el ritmo de la creación metálica era sublime, el sudor, los golpes, el fuego; todo resonaba en una canción que Burning orquestaba con sobrecogedora habilidad, al ser su talento no pudo sino hacer maravillas, mientras las ponis observaban al incansable poni, estrionico en su golpeteo, dando una figura casi divina en la forja: cada placa, cada remache cada joya y junta fueron puestas con esmero y precisión matemática en su lugar correspondiente.

Cuando Burning terminó; ocho armaduras estaban dispuestas en ocho pedestales y el poni herrero las miraba satifecho.

-para la poni de la magia, he creado una armadura digna: una silla con incrustaciones de joya amplificadora, cascos firmes idóneos para conjurar, un faldón de placas que cubrirá cualquier ataque de costado y una pechera incrustada de joya, representando su marca y un cubre tiara que impedirá que esta resbale y por supuesto una silla útil provista de rollos de papiro y pociones. le he llamado, la Excelsa.

Para la poni de la risa, he creado una armadura de dioses: una silla lijera pero bien construida con aleación protectora, un faldón corto pero resistente, protectores en las piernas que aumentan el galope de cualquier poni de tierra y cascos fuertes para galopar, una pechera firme que representa su marca y finalmente, un yelmo abierto y bien cosntruido que te apoyará en combate. Le he llamado, la Bella.

Para la poni de la generosidad he creado una armadura digna de la realeza: elegante y portentosa, con una silla curveada y aterciopelada en azul, con un placaje posterior que protegerá tus flancos, una pechera hermosa y entrelazada como bellas ramas; cascos delicados , hechos a la medida de tu herradura, ideales para soportarte, una tiara que cubrirá tu cuerno y cabeza con firmeza. Te dará la estabilidad que requieres para he llamado, la Divina

Para la poni de la honestidad he creado una armadura digna de una guerrera: poderosos cascos traseros que se encargarán de agregar poder de golpe a tus patadas, cubre piernas que impulsarán tus galopes y habilidades de combate, una silla templada con el mejor de los aceros y un cubre flancos tan impenetrable que ni los proyectiles mágicos podrán atravesarla, una pechera estóica que representa tu marca frutal y un yelmo diseñado para cuidar tu cuello y nuca, pero que te dejará ver sin problemas. La he llamado, la Valiente

Para la poni de la amabilidad, he creado una armadura digna de la princesa misma: delicada en diseño y aspecto, esta armadura es sin duda la mas resistente de todas, provista de un escudo desplegable en el flanco y con cascos que se aferrarán a la tierra si lo deseas; tus alas estarán cubiertas por coderas que no limitarán tu vuelo o movimiento sino que cobijaran tus alas y plumas con una cómoda protección, la silla fue hecha para amoldarse a la perfección a tu cuerpo, dando resistencia sobre-equina a tu espalda, y la pechera, con la delicada mariposa que te representa te cuidará en tu cruzada como un espíritu guía cuida a los bufalos del desierto; tu yelmo fue creado para cuidar tu rostro, cubriéndolo casi por completo con una placa facial. La he llamado la Piadosa.

Para la poni de la lealtad, he creado una armadura que define la frase; 20% mas increíble: con cascos ligeros y aerodinámicos, con estos cascos jamás fallarás una aterrizaje, tus alas estarán seguras aun en las mas altas corrientes de aire con las coderas y cubre plumas de tu armadura, los cubre plumas están afilados para hacer frente a las garras de cualquier bestia, la silla y cubre-flancos están hechos para cortar el aire y disminuir tu lucha contra éste al volar, mientras tu pechera representa tu marca con imponencia. Y el yelmo ha sido creado a semejanza de la guardia de su majestad con una crin vertical portentosa y un cubre cuello que te mantendrá hacia adelante no importa que tan rápido vueles. La llamo la Saeta.

Para la poni que brilla como la estrella, he creado una armadura que resplandece como su magia, sin mucho placaje, pero con fuerza, esta armadura te mantendrá concentrada en batalla, su tiara y cubre cuerno han sido creados para darte la mejor de las estabilidades al conjurar mientras sus cascos podrás chocarlos al piso para crear una luz cegadora que distraerá a tus enemigos, ha sido provista de una capa gracias a Rarity, que te protegerá de los ataques físicos mientras el cubre-flancos esta provisto de bolsas para componentes de todos tus hechizos y notas. La llamo la Exquisita.

Las ponis miraban las armaduras atónitas, no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban presenciando, armaduras de batalla hechas a la medida de cada una; conforme a sus habilidades y personalidad; los artículos protectores emanaban una magia indescriptible. Parecía como si en cualquier momento, las armaduras cobrarían vida para batallar por si mismas, ¡tenian vida interna propia! Relucían como el mas claro de los lagos y brillaban como el mas hermoso de los diamantes.

-¿no se te olvida mostrarnos una armadura Burning?- Preguntó Twilight intrigada, señalando la ultima armadura la cual estaba cubierta por un manto color café- vamos Burns, ¡todas queremos saber que has creado para ti!- añadió Applejack-¡si, si, quiero oir otro discurso que me deje tan boquiabierta como cuando vi ese enorme pastel de fresa en sugarcube corner, cubierto de chocolate y almendras!- gritó Pinkie pike relamiéndose el sabor en su boca.

-deacuerdo chicas, se las mostraré- Dijo Burning ruborizado- la llamo el Coloso- al develar la armadura, las ponis volvieron a hacer silencio de respeto, la armadura creada por el herrero para sí mismo, era poderosa y hecha para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, provista de un poderoso yelmo de cabllería daba a la armadura un toque casi de leyenda, los cascos, pesados y hechos para golpear, le coronaban como la mas fuerte de las piezas, mientras la espada que descansaba en el flanco era gruesa y extremadamente afilada, el cubre-flancos fue hecho poderoso y con la llama alta para endurecer su acero, en el frente la pica en llamas estaba opaca, y se conectaba con algo que las ponis jamas habian visto: un par de alas mecánicas que salían de la silla de la armadura, plegadas por el momento, parecían delicadas pero veloces, hechas con engranes y tela mágica, serian capaces de elevar aun poni de tierra con la energía adecuada.

-¡por todas las telas finas de Equestria!- exclamó Rarity.

-es sin duda digna del poni de la pica en llamas, ¿pero como piensas potenciarla? –preguntó Fluttershy mirando el emblema opaco dela pechera.

-necesitaré de la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía, ¿podrian infundir al coloso de su magia, por favor?- pidió Burns con humildad.

-¡será un placer!- vitorearon las chicas al unísono, y; haciendo uso de sus elementos mágicos, cargaron la armadura de Burns con magia de amistad, ésta, relució pro fin y la pica en llamas opaca se llenó de color intenso.

-estamos listos- añadió finalmente Burning Spades- solo falta entrenar-

Gilda observo siniestra la escena, y bajo la mirada con tristeza, sabía que Helldemina no se rendiría, y cuando llegara el momento, ella como su esbirro pagaría las consecuencias de su fallo irremediable, la grifo, dio un salto y comenzó a volar en dirección fuera de la ciudad, apartándose de la vista de todo poni en el pueblo.

El entrenamiento fue duro, arduo y doloroso, más para Fluttershy y Pinkie pie, quienes no conocían la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo; Fluttershy se dedico a entrenar con su escudo, mientras pinkie Galopaba y galopaba sin saber por que, Burning tenia su estrategia y para todas tenia un entrenamiento, incluso para el, la pesada Gladius que ondeaba con su ocico, parecía pesarle cada vez mas y para cuando el entrenamiento hubo concluido los ponis, se sentían mas que conectados con sus armaduras.

-solo unas horas más- calculó Twilight preocupada- ¿habra Helldemina respetado el acuerdo?- pregunto Fluttershy- ¡mas le vale, o sentirá la fuerza de mis cascos!- Exclamó Rainbow obviamente impaciente.

-es hora de bajar el bloqueo dimensional, y enfrentar a Helldemina de una vez- dijo Twilight mientras las ponis mágicas bajaban el conjuro dimensional.

El Grimbow se elevaba en el cielo con temible aspecto, enormes pilares le daban la froma de un coliseo flotante: gárgolas de grifo y manticora adornaban el Grimbow amenazantes.

Una voz Terrible y comandante aturdió a los ponis de Equestria- ¡al fin, las ponis de la armonía han salido se su confinamiento mágico, solo mirarlas me causa gracia!; ¿de verdad creen que podrán enfrentarme con sus pobres capacidades?, entonces vengan, ¡vengan y enfréntenme!-

-parece que en dos días, a Helldemina se le a zafado más de un tornillo- Murmuró Burning- ¡en marcha ponis, la ultima batalla armada de Equestria esta por comenzar!- de un poderoso hechizo de transportación, Twilight llevó a todos los guerreros dentro del Grimbow, donde eran esperados por Helldemina y sus ponis armados de discordia, quienes también portaban armaduras, Horrendas y temibles, pero sin vida, mas placas y acero que magia.

Sin las princesas presentes, Helldemina dio un paso hacia atrás, y, dando una señal con su cabeza, los ponis de la discordia empezaron a caminar en formación hacia adelante, mientras feathersharp los seguía armado por detrás, si bien las armaduras para grifo no eran comunes, esta daba a al grifo macho un aura de comando increíble. Los ponis de la armonía, levantaron un estandarte, representando a Equestria, el perfil alicorn se elavaba en la tela ondeante mientras, los ponis de la Discordia ondeaban un estandarte que lucía la marca de Helldemina.

Los pasos se conviertieron en trote, el trote, en galope; y sin mas espera, los ponis comenzaron a luchar, disparos de magia, embestidas y patadas; Pinkie entendió por que su entrenamiento, con su trote veloz y habilidad lo gro confundir al poni del odio quien le trataba de alcanzar en vano. Greedflower batallaba con la magia de Rarity, quien rápidamente se puso a la cabeza en intensidad, las armaduras de Burning hacían equilibrio perfecto, mientras la discordia sol ose debilitaba. Rainbow pronto dio derrota a su enemigo Hideous trance, quien no pido igualar su velocidad de impacto.

Rottenfruit era sin duda una digna oponente de Applejack, sus patadas y cascos chocaban con fuerza y sus galopes de reubicación tronaban en el piso del Grimbow estridentes, Twilight y Nightstrike daban círculos, mirándose, midiendose, calculando, tratando de adelantar el conjuro de su adversaria, pues solo lanzarian uno, uno era suficiente. Fluttershy y Grimsile peleaban, Grimsmile atinaba fuertes patadas que Fluttershy defendia hábilmente con su escudo, cada cgolpe resonaba en la poni amarilla con potencia, y a pesar que la delicada poni emitia u ngrito ahogado por su placa facial, no retocedia ni se acobardaba. Debía pelear, debía salir adelante, debía ganar.

Burning y Starshine se abalanzaron sobre Feathersharp, Burning había dominado sus alas mecánicas tan bien que parecían una extensión de su cuerpo, como si hubiese nacido Pegaso. Feathersharp arremetió contra Burning a zarpazos, Burning los defendió con sus alas mecánicas y tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad comenzó a dar espadazos con su imponente Gladius de combate. Starshine casteaba con firmeza contra Feathersharp, bolas de fuego y explosiones de magia, todo tipo de afecciones no mortales que detuvieran al grifo. Pronto la supremacía de los ponis armoniosos fue obvia, al caer los ponis de la discordia y feathersharp derrotados.

Helldemina comenzó entonces a reir, su risa extraño a los ponis armoniosos y los confundió ; ¿Cómo podía causarle gracia a Helldemina , que sus preciadas tropas fueran derrotadas con tanta facilidad?, la yegua, portentosa y decidida, entonces activo su afilado cuerno y la sombras comenzaron a extenderse hacia los derrotados- ¡ los antibronis cumplieron bien sus cometido, conservar los elementos hasta que estuvieran listos, hasta que me fueran utiles, ahora son completamente mios!- exclamando esto, la escencia de lso seis ponis de la discordia pasaron hasta Helldemina, asi como sus elementos y poder. Helldemina cambió entonces, su armadura de torno aun mas maligna y la cubrió por completo.

-¡contemplad débiles ponis, a la autentica Diosa de Equestria, Helldemina la Conquistadora!- de la sombras que la envolvían, emergió la yegua portando la terrible armadura, en la cual se encontraban incrustados los elementos de la discordia el yelmo, parecían fauces de lobo, amenzadores y totalmente ennegrecidos, y la armadura que asemejaban escamas de dragón infundían autentico paico en quien las miraba, las alas de la yegua estaban cubiertas pro coderas afiladas, hechas para desgarrar la carne de cualquier opositor, los cascos pesados y con púas harían pedazos a cualquiera que osara enfrentarlos.

La yegua se avalanzo sobr e los guerreros de la armonía con espantosa voluntad, golpeaba con presicion asesina las armaduras hechas por Burns, y pronto un escudo se estrello, una espada se agrieto y la voluntad se vio fracturada. Dando un furioso resoplido, Rainbow dash se arrojó contra Helldemina golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas y velocidad, la yegua, ni siquiera se inmutaba ante sus ataques, los cuales defendía con sus alas, la yegua arremetió contra Rainbow con sus casos y la poni azulada cayo de espaldas con el yelmo roto inconciente.- ¡Rainbow!- Gritó Burns, y arremetiendo contra la obscura yegua logro casi atestarle un espadazo, de no ser por que Feathersharp se había entrometido en el camino, cubriendo con su cuerpo a su señora, quien miraba orgullosa y engreída la escena- ¡larga vida a los colores exteriores, y reinado eterno a Helldemina!- gritó el grifo para caer sin vida al piso del Grimbow, Burns miro al grifo con terror, ¿habia matado?, la espada fue hecha para defender no para asesinar, Burns soltó su Gladius y calló de rodillas mientras Helldemina avanzaba riendo sínicamente, pisando son todas sus fuerzas el Gladius de burning, este se estrello en mil pedazos- ¡ pobre poni desconsolado!- dijo con burla solo para defender un potente rayo mágico disparado por tres unicornios, Rarity, Twilight y Starshine, el cual respondió tragando aire, hinchando su barriga y arrojando fuego color negro a las unicornios, una explosión terrible sacudió el Grimbow y las tres unicornios permanecían inconcientes en el piso del mismo. –Rendios- ordenó Helldemina a Applejack, Pinkie pie y Fluttershy- sus aliados mágicos han caído, y sin magia no serán mas que bocadillos para mi hambre de conquista-

Las ponis se arrojaron contra la tirana con ahínco, Applecjack propinaba certeros golpes a heldlemina, mientras Fluttershy juntaba coraje en cada golpe con su escudo, pinkie usaba sus veloces cascos para golpear a al tirana, la cual sonrió para si y emitió una explosión mágica, alejando a las ponis y dejándolas inconcientes. El escudo por fin se rompió, las piernas fuertes de Applejack dolían y no podian patear mas, y el animo de ponkie pie habia sucumbido.

Helldemina echó a Reir.

Habia ganado, habia derrotado ala sponis de la armonía- ¿ves ahora Discord, lo ven ahora hermanos exteriores?- Proclamó- ¡no hay princesa mas fuerte que yo!- no estaríamos tan seguras- una atronante voz la interrumpió- un portal blanco y azul noche se abrió frente a la yegua negra del cual emergieron dos yeguas adultas, portando armaduras de Alicorn, una dorada con incrustaciones de oro adornaba a la princesa celestia, colocándola como una de las Diosas de Equestria, la luz que la rodeaba era lastimadora para Helldemina, de cascos a Yelmo, la armadura solar llamada Arcangel cubría a la Alicorn con belleza y poder, mientras la armadura azul con una mariposa en la pechera, llamada Seraphim cubria de Yelmo a cascos a la princesa luna dándole el titulo de Diosa de Equestria.

Ambas alicorns, emitieron un poderosos hechizo de sanación hacia sus guerreros, quines despertaron viéndose sanados y con armaduras reparadas- ¡imposible!- exclamo la yegua negra- ¡ustedes se habían quitado sus tiaras dándome la victoria!- grito desesperada.

La voz atronante de Celestia hizo vibrar toda molécula de materia a su alrededor y parecía provenir de lo mas profundo de su mente, nisiquiera abrió sus labios para formular lo que a continuación decretó junto con su hermana- Las tiaras que portamos son meras cadenas a nuestro poder, restrictivas por sí mismas , evitan que nuestra naturaleza se extienda y desborde inecesariamente, al desafiar la paz de nuestro mundo, nos obligaste a romper nuestras cadenas, y combatirte como realmente somos: ¡Alicorns!-

La batalla se reinicio entonces, los ponis de la armonía y las princesas se arrojaron contra Helldemina sin miramentos, magia y golpes, galopes para escapar y desesperadas patadas no sirvieron esta vez, Helldemina estaba siendo abatida pro poderes que jamás habia visto- ¡no pueden derrotarme, ustedes, simples dibujos, simples tonterías!- dijo reincorporándose con pesadez- ¡en mi mundo nostros ganamos, la discordia reina y la maldad gobierna!-

-ahora no estas en tu mundo Helldemina- Afrimó Twilight enfadada.

-¡ahora, estas en un lugar diferente!- comenzó Rainbow

-estas en Equiestria- Continuo rarity

-y aquí, nuestros sentimientos - prosiguió Fluttershy

-¡y la magia de la amistad!- agregó Pinkie pie

- ¡es lo que mantiene unidos los corazones de los ponis!- dijo Applejack

-¡ y aquí, Jamás podrás reinar, Helldemina!- gritaron Burning y starshine.

Celestia y luna no dijeron nada, pero rodearon con velocidad a Helldemina y, haciendo un espiral mágico la envolvieron, mientras esta, lloraba de terror y suplicaba por su existencia, pronto, su cuerno magico se trozo en dos, al notarlo , Celestia se detuvo en seco mientras Luna la miraba sorprendida- ¡ya basta Helldemina!- suplico celestia- lo has perdido todo, no pierdas más aun puedes vivir a nuestro lado si lo deseas, aun puedes sentir la magia de la amistad si te das la oportunidad- ¡jamás!- declaro derrotada Helldemina mientras intentaba reincorporarse- ¡yo soy la única gobernante de Equestria, yo soy la Reina de lso colores exteriores, yo soy!- dijo al ser interrumpida en seco, un portal se habia abierto detrás de sí, y temibles tentáculos negros habían atravezado la carne de la yegua para empezar a jalar su alma de regreso a la obscuridad- ¡no!- suplicaba Helldemina al ser desprendida de su cuerpo- ¡padre, dame otra oportunidad, Equestria es casi mío, te lo suplico, solo un poco mas, padre!- dijo llorando como una niña pequeña, fuen entonces cuando las ponis lo observaron, Helldemina no era maligna, solo era una niñita sola, Celestia y luna usando todo su poder, desprendieron el alma de la yegua de los tentáculos, y estos, regresaron asu abismo de donde no volvieron a emerger jamás.

El alma de Helldemina regresó a su cuerpo, donde ocurrió algo inesperado, en un tronido de magia, la yegua fue reducida, los pedazos de su temible armadura se esparcieron, mientras una nube mágica se disipaba en donde habia regresado la yegua.

Cuando los guerreros de la armonia se acercaron, no vieron a una temible yegua, ni a una Diosa enardecida, mucho menos a una reina, vieron, sorprendidos, a una potrilla unicornio negra , pequeña e indefensa y con el cuerno roto inconciente en el piso.

-así acaba la autoproclamada Reina de Equeistria- Dijo triste Twilight sparkle- Ella no esta muerta mi fiel estudiante- corrigió Celestia- solo regresó a ser lo que realmente quería ser en este mundo- ¿ella quería ser un poni como nosotros?- exclamo applejack – asi es, al igual que lso antibronis- continuó- luna y yo creemos que estas incursiones a nuestro mundo, son las decisiones reprimidas de todo cuanto desea llenarse de nuestra manera de vivir, pero sus barreras los tienen acorazados, no saben cómo acercarse, o vienen disfrazados de enemigos cuando realmente quieren lo contrario- ¡hermana, debemos…!- agregó Luna- losé preciosa hermana, lo sé, Twilight, tu tus guerreros estarán al mando de Canterlot y Ponyville mientras mi herman y yo creamos nuevas tiaras, para poder regresar, podrán usar los aposentos reales para descansar- ¿Cuánto tardará eso majestades?- preguntó burning- una semana- Respondió Luna- los astros seguirán emergiendo con normalidad, aun podemos hacer eso- comenzó a explicar luna- pero debemos ausentarnos al santuario Alicorn para sellar nuestro poder nuevamente.

Sin decir mas las Diosas de Equestria dieron la espalda, listas a partir- ¿Qué es el santuario Alicorn, majestades?- preguntó Twilight intrigada- ah, mi fiel estudiante, ¿de que serviría un mundo de fantasía si todo se te explica inmediatamente?, por ahora permanece en misterio, ya llegará tu momento de saberlo, mientras, disfruten sus vacaciones…- y sin decir mas ambas Diosas emprendieron un majestuoso vuelo hacia el horizonte, donde se perdieron cual estrellas fugaces.

el Grimbow desapareció del firmamento, donde volvió a aparecer el arcoíris de primavera, y sin espera, el vitoreo de los ponis de toda Equestria se oyó estallar, los guerreros de la armonía como ahora se les llamaba habían salvado ahora toda Equestria junto con las ahora llamadas Princesas Diosas del mundo. Una potrilla despertó entonces, y fue recibida con cariño en una librería.

-¿Qué paso, donde estoy?- preguntó, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, la potrilla no podía recordarlo, pero ocho ponis la miraban con cariño- candysmile- dijo por fin Twilight sparkle- ese es tu nombre- los dempas ponis miraron a Twilight con sorpresa y pinkie pie exclamó- ¡solo la mamá de los potrillos puede saber su nombre!- ¡¿Qué, no insinuaras que!?, ¡oh por celestia!- dijo Twilight ruborizada.

-¡parece Twilight que, te has convertido en mamá, ahora de dos bebés!-Añadió Rarity- de spikey-wakey, y ahora de Candysmile.

La potrilla se levanto y caminó hasta Twilight donde se acurruco buscando cariño, mientras Twilight conmovida, respondía con un abrazo equino, dándole la bienvenida a su nueva familia.

L a escena la prescenciaron los guerreros de la armonía: Twilight sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, starshine y por supuesto Burning spades. Quienes ahora son defensores imbatibles de Equestria y Canterlot, donde reposan los elementos de la armonía y las armaduras Estoicas de la defensa Real.

Una semana después, las princesas regresaron con tiaras nuevas , y la normalidad por fin regresó a ponyville. –me alegra que todo halla terminado- comentó trixie mientras ayudaba a Scriptlore a caminar-¡bah!, pamplinas, una vez más quede como un tonto- dijo refunfuñando- vamos abuelo, no es tan malo, ahora puedes vivir sin sellos y en mi remolque- consoló trixie- ¡pamplinas te digo, de que me sirve no tener sellos si esa buena para nada de Helldemina se llevó toda mi magia!- volvió a quejarse- ¡además, no soy tu abuelo!- dijo golpeando la mesa- lo que digas abuelito, lo que digas, ahora come tu avena- el rostro del anciano bibliotecario se ilumino al ver el tazon de avena caliente, y comenzó a con gusto mientras Trixie soltaba una risita.

-no se Twilight, aun siento que nos olvidamos de algo- comentaba Fluttershy – no puede deducir que, la respuesta aun me elude- razonó Twilight mientras daba de comer a Candysmile en una perica para niños- Twilight, ¡bajame! – gritó con fuerza Candysmile- parece que alguien ya se canso de estar en la perica ¿no es asi?- dijo twilight bajándola con magia- juega donde pueda verte, ¿deacuerdo?- dijo mientras Candysmile crorria a unirse con las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

-descuida Fluttershy, no ha de ser nada importante, ya lo recordaremos luego-dijo Twilight tranquila. En la noche, Fluttershy dormía cuando de un salto se levanto de la cama y exclamó apurada- ¡rabanitos!-

A lo lejos una Grifo refunfuñaba furiosa, mientras caminaba incapaz d e volar, hacia Canterlot, donde sin duda encontraría a Celestia, quien la liberaría de su castigo mágico, un pequeño recordatorio de que los mezquinos, tienen su castigo.

-asi que, regresaras a Cloptown, Starshine- dijo Burns con tristeza- no te desanimes, cubito de azúcar, vendré con frecuencia a visitarlos- consolo Starshine antes de abordar el Tren- le enviaré tus saludos a Leadhawk te tu parte, seguro que para ahora ya debió haberte perdonado-

-eso espero- dijo Burns.

-los amigos siempre perdonan, corazón-agregó Starshine- debo partir- continuó- lo sé- respondió Burns- ah, pero antes, de irme- starshine se volteo de neuvo hacia burns y beso su rostro dulcemente- fuiste muy valiente amado Burns, espero merecerte cuando regrese…- y sin más, abordó el tren, Burns, sonrojado y con los lentes en blanco, no pudo decir mas y cuando el tren avanzó solo vio a starshine desde una ventana gritar- ¡Dile a Rainbow dash, que ahora tiene una rival!-¿rival?, no entiendo- dijo burns- ¡hey Casanova!- agregó Rainbow dash llamando a Burns- parece que la despedida fue muy romantica ¿no?-dijo soltando una risita burlona- ¡¿ de que hablas rainbow?! ¡solo me despedía de mi amiga!- los ponis machos siempre tan cabezas huecas- sentenció Rainbow – solo espero este de vuelta para el festival de los azahares en flor, sería lindo que lo viviéramos juntos.

Y asi, caminando fuera de la estación de tren, ambos ponis regresaron a su ciudad, donde la amistad y la armonía reinan, donde todo es posible y donde cada alma pude decirle a la otra con cariño sincero y amistad poderosa: ¿sabias que eres mi mejor amigo?

FIN


End file.
